90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie Taylor
Jackie Taylor, played by Ann Gillespie, is a recurring character introduced in the first series of the Beverly Hills, 90210 continuity, who reappears in the fourth. She is the mother of Kelly Taylor and Erin Silver, and the grandmother of Kelly's son Sammy. Character In the pilot episode, Jackie was played by actress Pamela Galloway, but was thereafter played by Ann Gillespie for the rest of the character life. Jackie was a famous model when she was younger, until she had her first daughter Kelly Taylor and got married to millionaire Bill Taylor (whom she later divorced). Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 1 In the pilot episode, Jackie was played by actress Pamela Galloway. Jackie is introduced as the perfect mom: funny and flexible; however Jackie had an addiction to drugs and alcohol, which led Kelly to see her mother passed out drunk at her house and making a scene at the mother/daughter fashion show. This leads Kelly to drive her mother back to Timber Hill, and Jackie was not seen in any other Season 1 episode from then on. Season 2 During the summer Kelly and Jackie spend some mother and daughter time at the beach. Jackie breaks her tooth during lunch at the beach club, but a nearby dentist comes to her rescue. He asks her out and reveals that he is Mel Silver, David's father. Eventually they start dating. During a dinner where Kelly and David are invited, Kelly determines that she must break up the couple and behaves rudely during a dinner. She then breaks down in tears to Jackie and explains that she is afraid of losing her. Jackie is seen again when Kelly wanted to go out with her friend to a underground club but Jackie forbids Kelly to go. For Christmas Kelly helps Jackie cook, but neither is very good at it. Jackie considers cooking more often anyway, since she and Mel are getting more serious. Their relationship is the first healthy one she’s ever been in. Mel shows up and tells Jackie he and David can’t come to dinner – David’s mother, who Mel is in the process of divorcing, wants them at home for Christmas. Jackie’s upset that she got so invested in something that isn’t going to last. She and Kelly join the Walsh family for dinner when David and Mel arrive and David eavesdrops as his father apologizes to Jackie. He thought his ex was in trouble and he owed it to her to be there for her, but now he knows they really need to be apart. He never actually went to her place; he drove around until he realized that Jackie’s who he wants to be with and she forgives him. Months later Jackie tells Kelly that she is pregnant. Kelly's decision to confide in her friend's about her mother's "]]pregnancy wreaks major havoc in Mel and Jackie's relationship, but they get to stay together for Valentines day, where Mel and Jackie get engaged. Jackie ask Kelly to help her with the wedding. Jackie is rehearsing for it when Donna tells everybody that pipe burst in the living room, Jackie is ready to cancel the wedding, but the Walsh decide to host the wedding at their house. The next day Jackie confess to Kelly that she is scared for the future. Kelly calms her down and both go to the backyard where Jackie gets married to Mel Silver. Season 3 In Season 3 on the season premiere Jackie gave birth to her second child Erin Silver. During the summer Jackie spend most of their time taking care of Erin at the house. Jackie notices that Kelly is spending her time alone and worries that something might be wrong. Cindy, Jackie and their daughters as well as Donna and Andrea enjoy a good life for the weekend at a posh health spa, until Brenda overhears a conversation about Kelly's step dad's unfaithfulness to Jackie. When Kelly breaks to news to her mother she worries that her mother's insecurity may lead her back to drugs after an old friend of Jackie offers her cocaine but she rejects the offers and goes back to her room where Kelly tells her that she is proud of her choice, before they leave the spa Cindy gives Jackie some support to confront Mel. At the Silver/Taylor house, Jackie and Mel have been arguing making things difficult for Kelly and David, Mel finally decides to move out and Jackie ask David to stay to be close to his sister Erin. Jackie is having financial problems so she decides on selling their house, When Kelly turns 18th Jackie helps David and the gang to make Kelly a surprise birthday party while she is continuous to make an effort to get the house sold, at the Peach Pit Kelly faints for starvation and is taken to the hospital, Jackie spend her time with her after the incident, at home Jackie tries to convince Kelly not to leave the group support for girl with eating disorders but she refuses, Kelly is also furious because Jackie is selling the house, when Jackie tries to talk with her, Kelly has a melt-down accusing Jackie of being a terrible mother and leaves, when she comes back Jackie apologize to Kelly for her mistakes she made in the past, Kelly also ask for her forgiveness and then hugs her mother. In the episode Something in the Air Jackie is there to support Donna along with Cindy and Jim Walsh. In the season finale Jackie tells Kelly and David that the house has been sold and they need to move out in two weeks, before Kelly graduation she has mother and daughter talk, later that day at the ceremony Jackie can be seem talking to Kelly's father, Bill Taylor. Season 4 With Kelly and David living away Jackie is feeling lonely and visits Kelly every now and then to help with the apartment chores, one night Jackie at the apartment caught Mel with his new girlfriend causing tensions between Kelly and David. Jackie is seen again at the Walsh's 20 wedding anniversary and after David told her that Mel left Erin with him she gets mad and even more after noticing that Erin has fever and accuses Mel of being and irresponsible father. Jackie is called by the police and infroms her that Erin is missing, she is seen crying over her daugther temorary lost, after the police found Erin Jackie decides to take her full custody Season 5 A model agency offered Jackie a chance to model with her baby daughter Erin, but disapproves her choice because it involves Erin and she doesn't want her to have a bad childhood, later Kelly and Jackie talk about the modeling were Jackie confess to Kelly that she is feeling old and she really wanted that photo-shoot, but felt her time for that was over. When Kelly was burned during a house fire. Jackie showed up to the hospital to take care of her and offered to move in with her to help Kelly heal and rest but the offer was declined. Later in the season Jackie decided to forgive Mel and they got back together Season 6 Jackie throws Kelly a birthday party with her closest friends where she tells Brandon and Dylan to support her after Colin skipped the party. Its later reveal that Jackie and Mel are back after a reunion off-screen. Bill tells Kelly that is going to visit her and Jackie tell her not to get exited for the visit. In the aftermath of the disappointment Kelly becomes a drug addict. Brandon breaks the news to Jackie who takes to a rehab center after she hit bottom. Jackie took care of Kelly during the recovery and advise her to stay away from Collin. Jackie is also there to support for Kelly after Tara attempted to killed her. Season 7 For Christmas Mel and Jackie invite David, Donna and her parents over for dinner. Felice makes snide remarks about the pre-prom incident from four years earlier, the fact that Jackie and Mel are not married. Then, a young woman reveals to Kelly that she is her half-sister, Joy Taylor. Kelly is angry to learn that her mother hid the truth for years., Jackie and Kelly grew closer as Jackie helped Kelly decide what to do about her pregnancy. In the season 7 finale Jackie attends Erin´s kindergarten graduation, where she tells Kelly that Bill is attending to college graduation. She is later seen that the ceremony with Mel. Season 8 Before Kelly's wedding to Brandon in season eight, Jackie told Kelly that she was proud of her and she really loves her. Season 9 Season 10 Jackie was last seen in the series finale with her husband Mel at her stepson's wedding. Missing Years Jackie divorced Mel again after he cheated on her. This led Jackie to relapse and start abusing alcohol again, she became distant towards Kelly and began referring to her as her niece to the men she dated. Things between her and her younger daughter Erin became complicated, Erin need to escape so as not see her mother's drinking and to stop from fighting with her all the time. Jackie became careless about her and didn´t notice when she was not sleeping at home. 90210 Season 1 Ann Gillespie returned as Jackie in the 90210 episode "Lucky Strike." Following another falling out with Mel, Jackie became an addict again by turning to alcohol. She had been living with her youngest daughter Erin, a.k.a "Silver," in the gap between the two shows. Like Jackie's strained relationship with Kelly, Jackie is revealed to have raised Erin almost the same way that she raised Kelly; by paying little to no attention to her daughter when she was in need of support. Due to Jackie's drinking, Silver decided to stay at a homeless shelter because she didn't want to see her mom that way. With the intervention of yet another daughters family (the Wilsons), Jackie was confronted again about her addiction, as the Wilson's contacted Kelly and filled her in on the situation. She visited her mother and confronted her on her behavior. Jackie, with a drink in her hand, stated that Silver was fine and was probably staying over at a friend's. Kelly relayed the truth and stated that she was concerned about her sister, since she didn't want history to repeat itself. The two argued as Silver came in. Silver tried to calm Jackie down but her efforts were in vain. It was revealed that Silver never told Kelly about Jackie's situation because she was aware of the fragile relationship between her sister and her mother. Kelly then took Silver with her and stated that she'd be staying at her place for the time being. Jackie mocked Kelly by pointing out that she was already raising Sammy without the father. The two then left as Jackie saw them exit. Jackie's second appearance in 90210 occurred in the episode "Off the Rails." When Silver disappears, Kelly and Ryan visit Jackie to find out if Silver was with her. Jackie was seen entertaining a younger gentleman and kept referring to herself as Kelly and Silver's "aunt." She then chastised Kelly for failing to keep an eye on Silver. Jackie also says that she always knew where Silver was when Silver lived with her. Season 2 In the second season Silver and Jackie have started to bond with each other more as a result of Jackie's sobriety, and Silver tells Kelly that she should spend more time with her but Kelly declines, having been let down by Jackie too many times. Silver and Jackie's relationship grows to the point where Silver attended Jackie's AA meetings, but when Silver found out that her mom was trying to buy her affection by buying her a new car Silver stopped talking to her mother. When Silver eventually finds out that her mother has cancer, she goes to see her whenever she can, and even moves in with Jackie again. Jackie tries to make up for missed time by throwing her birthday parties for all the ones she missed, however Kelly is still trying to decide if she wants her mother to come back into her life. She is reluctant because of all of the pain and suffering she put Kelly and Silver through over the years. Kelly finally decides to see her mother for the last time to support her and Silver. Jackie then dies in Silver and Kelly's arms. Mentions In the third season of 90210 Silver decided to organize a fundraiser for cancer to honor the memory of her late mother. Naomi tells Silver the if Jackie was alive she would be proud of her hard work. In the fourth season of 90210 Silver discovers that she has the cancer gene like her mother and her other relatives. When Navid's sister goes missing Silver says it's normal and she used to do it when she was living with Jackie and ended up coming back to the house later. Jackie is also mentioned when Ivy is struggling with her dying husband Raj. Silver talks to her and says that her mother died of cancer and she knows what she is going through. Trivia Pamela Galloway was first portrayed as Kelly's mom in the pilot episode. It can be assumed that since Jackie's father was listed as Ed Taylor in the credits of the episode I'm Back Because, that Jackie's maiden name was also Taylor. Category:Taylor Family Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Characters Category:90210 Characters Category:90210 Season 1 Category:90210 Season 2 Category:Deceased Category:90210 Parents Category:Silver Family Category:Characters